Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct studies and to carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involve patients with pancreatic carcinoma. The therapeutic regimens, as well as the ensuing studies, will be performed on at least twenty-five (25) patients per year, each of whom has a microscopically-confirmed diagnosis of pancreatic carcinoma, and whose primary neoplans has been staged and further characterized according to histological type. The studies will be conducted in accordance with the following protocole: Combined 5-fluorouracil and supervoltage radiation therapy as an adjuvant to surgical treatment of pancreatic carcinoma; and A controlled evaluation of high dose (6000R) radiation therapy, high dose radiation therapy plus 5-fu, and medium dose (4000r) plus 5-fu in the treatment of locally unresectable carcinoma of the pancreas.